The overall objectives for this COBRE renewal application is to build upon the successes accomplished during the previous funding period by continuing to expand and improve Cardiovascular Research at the Louisiana State University Health Sciences center-New Orleans (LSUHSC-NO) through support of thematic, multi-disciplinary and multi-institutional programs and enhanced infrastructure capabilities. The initial funding through this grant established a cadre of talented cardiovascular researchers at LSUHSC-NO that have made significant contributions to the basic understanding of molecular mechanisms that underlie cardiovascular pathophysiology. Through the strong leadership, committed mentoring, an interactive relationship with the External Advisory Committee and state-of-the-art Core facilities, we have achieved a record career advancement of 8 of 9 targeted faculty, 5 NIH RO1 grants, 2 NIH R21 grants, 4 AHA Basic Grant- In-Aid and 2 Scientist Development Grants, and 2 faculty sponsored Pre- and Postdoctoral Fellow Grant awards (AHA and Department of Defense). The renewal builds upon strength of the original program to achieve a more ambitious goal of an established Cardiovascular Center of Excellence though program grant applications focusing on translational cardiovascular research. To this end, we are requesting support in this renewal application for the research programs of 7-8 junior and promising developing investigators who will receive tailored one-on-one and team mentoring, the support for 3 scientific core facilities and 1 administrative core that has strong business administration and management, faculty development, and program development components. The Specific Aims of this COBRE renewal are: Aim 1. To expand the critical mass of NIH funded investigators at the LSUHSC-NO with research programs in the area of cardiovascular disease progression. Aim 2. To enhance the infrastructure and support of existing and new core facilities that will continue to provide state-of-the-art research resources to promising junior and established investigators. Aim 3. To provide an exit strategy that will complete the intellectual foundation and technological platform to transition from a COBRE supported project to a nationally recognized, interdisciplinary translational Cardiovascular Center of Excellence. This proposal will build effective scientific collaborations between basic and clinician scientists for PPG, SCCOR and CTSA funding that will sustain the Cardiovascular Center beyond completion of COBRE funding.